Tradición
by Nickte
Summary: — ¿Quién crees que le enseñó al mocoso de mi hermano cómo besar, estúpido yanki? —Escocia espetó el humo en la cara del americano. -Britaincest-.


**Autora:** Nickte

**Pairing:** Scotland/Inglaterra, Britaincets, UKUS/USUK – leve –.

**Título**: Tradición

**Advertencias:** Menciones de incesto –ligero –.

**D****isclaimer:** El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y Hidekaz Himura respectivamente.

Colección de historias entre Scotland & Inglaterrra.

* * *

><p>"¿Quién crees que le enseño al mocoso de mi hermano como besar, estúpido yanki? Scotland espetó el humo en la cara del americano".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tradición<strong>

La tradición no se hereda, se conquista.

**André Malraux**

* * *

><p>Su curiosidad era un rasgo distintivo. Cuando algo le interesaba inmediatamente lo investigaba. Naturalmente las consecuencias eran diversas. Sorpresa. Incredulidad. Extrañeza. Alegría. Decepción.<em> Consternación<em>. Definitivamente las indagaciones de Alfred no siempre eran satisfactorias ni bienvenidas.

Como esa

– ¿Quién crees que le enseño al mocoso de mi hermano como besar, estúpido yanki? Scotland espetó el humo en su cara.

Los restos del cigarrillo no le importaron. Algo habitual cada vez que encontraba a su ex – tío. No, lo que le descolocó de inmediato fue la respuesta. Scotland + Iggy = beso. Tardó un momento para procesar la información.

¡¿QUÉ?

– ¿Cómo? Tú… pero son hermanos ¿no? – América sabía que la pregunta era estúpida, pero no podía sacarse lo que significaba – Inglaterra y tú son hermanos…

El pelirrojo sólo arqueó una ceja ante la idiotez del rubio.

– ¡Oh gracias por decírmelo, no lo había notado! Tal vez por eso es el Reino Unido – Scott escupió las palabras – sé que somos hermanos, imbécil. Lo que no sé es como puede concentrarse tanta estupidez en un individuo.

El menor no se inmutó acostumbrado al sarcasmo made in Kirkland.

– Es por eso que no entiendo cómo pudiste… _pudieron_ besarse – agitó los brazos para enfatizar sus palabras – es ¡argh! repugnante.

Una risa burlona brotó del mayor. Tomó el cigarrillo de sus labios girándolo entre los dedos.

- Tradición familiar – una sonrisa mordaz apareció ante la estupefacción del americano - ¿Arthur no te lo dijo? – Alfred negó con la cabeza – en una costumbre Kirkland.

– Es sencilla. El mayor tiene que instruir al que sigue. Así va de hermano a hermano… _besos incluidos_ – los ojos azules parpadearon en shock total – entonces, yo le enseñe a Gales; él a Éire y este a Ulster, gemelos ya sabes; Arthur era él pequeño así que me hice cargo de él. Privilegios de ser el mayor.

¡Qué demonios! todos los británicos eran unos incestuosos de mierda.

– ¡Son unos malditos degenerados! – ¡Dios! Luego Inglaterra reprochaba a Francis su perversión .

– ¿Sí? Tú también hiciste lo mismo - ¿de qué mierda hablaba? – tu primer beso fue con Arthur ¿no?

Se sonrojó.

– ¡F-fue diferente! – se defendió.

– ¿En qué? seguían siendo hermanos – señaló – no sanguíneos pero, al fin y al cabo, hermanos.

¡Mierda! El escocés tenía razón .Se sentía tan avergonzado. El beso había sucedido antes de su Independencia por iniciativa del americano. Cuando todavía Iggy y él eran hermanos.

– No eres más de la familia, así que no tienes que seguir la tradición – Scott se reclinó más en el sillón – claro que podrías iniciarla con Canadá.

Alfred se levantó horrorizado de la silla. Tenía que irse inmediatamente antes de que Scott le contará más tradiciones Kirkland degeneradas e incestuosas.

– ¡Nunca haría eso con Matty! – gritó antes de salir azotando la puerta .

Cuando salió Estados Unidos la sonrisa brillante de Scott Kirkland se extendió inevitablemente. Cómo disfrutaba joder al yanqui y a su hermano. Sobre todo la relación de ambos. Dio una inhalada al cigarrillo pensado en cómo sería la próxima visita de su fastidioso hermano.

Inglaterra seguramente le recriminaría su indiscreción. Le reprocharía la divulgación de secretos familiares. Gritaría por traumar a su novio y causar una pelea entre ellos.

Oh sí. Ansiaba que el molesto y deseable hermano se presentara.

No sólo para recordar viejos momentos sino para revivirlos.

El escocés añoraba las tradiciones. Sobre todo las antiguas y familiares.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Se me ocurrió mientras realizaba un esquema de la vida de Alejandro Magno para Historia de Grecia (?). No sé porqué pero tengo la idea de que Escocia le dio su primer beso a Inglaterra. Me siento degenerada, pero no me arrepiento XD. Britaincest por todos lados. ¡Vaya qué si son hermanos los cinco!

Jaja Arthur siguió la costumbre con Alfred. Las tradiciones nunca mueren.

Al principio planeaba poner como fue el beso entre Scott e Inglaterra, pero terminó en esto.

[Grietas entre las piedras fue eliminado y vuelto a subir. Si no es posible subirlo le cambiare el nombre agregando "I".]

Críticas, sugerencias, comentarios son apreciados.

_Gracias por leer_

**Nicte**

Pd: ¿Notaron que no mencione a Peter? ¿la tradición Kirkland fue trasmitida a la micronación y al canadiense?


End file.
